A date with Deadpool
by Smithss.11
Summary: Deadpool is in ponyville and saw the prettiness of pinkie pie.When he asked her to go out she said yes. But twilight thinks that they can't be together and goes does a lot of thing to keep them apart.
1. Chapter 1:How to ask a pony

It was a normal day in ponyville well all but a guy in a red suit with wepons.

Deadpool:well this place is so weird and this place is full of ponys.

Mind:weird isn't it?

Deadpool:well time to fine a place around here.

Twilght:HEY YOU! COME BACK!

Deadpool:aw man you again. let me put this clear -ahem- I DON'T LIKE YOU!

Twilight: but what about the tests?

Deadpool: crap! why do I what needles up in my butt?

Twilight:um

Deadpool: good now I want a house to live in,ponys not to be scared of me,and -ahem- FRIENDS!

Twilight:ok you can meet my friends and I will rent you a house

Deadpool: good I will hunt for food DEER! [Deadpool ran over to the woods with a shotgun.]

* * *

Applejack:well parter you can be our friend anytime you want

Deadpool:yeah yeah [deadpool was shooting forks like arrows]

Fluttershy:um how long will you stay here?

Deadpool: I don't know- [deadpool said but stopped when he saw pinkie pie]

Deadpool:who who is that? [deadpool said dreamly]

Rainbow dash: um pinkie pie why?

Deadpol:no reson

* * *

[after dinner deadpool talked to pinkie pie]

Deadpool: um pinkie pie..

Pinkie pie: please call me pinkie

Deadpool: um do you want to go out?

Pinkie pie:yes

Deadpool:i know- what what?!

Pinkie pie: sure I will go out with you just let me pack up

[as she left daedpool said-]

Deadpool:YES YES YES! I AM GOING WITH A BEUTIFULL PONY!

Twilight:oh god

* * *

 **[I love deadpool and pinkie pie is my favorite pony and after the Dimenstions movie I will make a movie out of this. oh and find out if pinkie loves deadpool]**


	2. Chapter 2:The pony party

**[nice if you read my Dimension story that is the plot of the movie, hope you love the story ,and sorry that is written differint]**

* * *

"What!"screamed Rainbow dash "Your going with Deadpool?"

"Yes he's funny and cool"Pinkie said

"Well if that's what you think then ok" said Applejack

"But Deadpool he's-he's.." twilight started to say

"Cool and he's nice and not scared to show his fellings" said Pinkie

Soon Deadpool came in with a shotgun shooting the birds and saying.. "DIE BIRDS DIE!"

"Don't kill them!" said Fluttershy chaseing after Deadpool

"Don't worry I will be fine"said Pinkie as she picked up her bag and left the door with Deadpool behind her doing the moonwalk.

"I don't trust him"said twilight as she followed them out the door.

* * *

"Okay here's my place"Deadpool said "Let me show you to your room"

 _"When did you become mr. nice guy?_ " said a voice in Deadpool's head

 **"Yeah when did you?"** said a other voice

"SHUT UP!"yelled Deadpool

"Umm.."Pinkie said

"Oh not to you" Deadpool said sorry like

"That's ok"Pinkie said "But we can have a party"

"Good idea" Deadpool said with a smile "I will get food,music,and games at the store.

 _"If they have any"_ said a voice

 **"Yeah if they have** **any"** said the other voice

"DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!" yelled Deadpool

"Ok I will get started" said Pinkie pie as she left the room

* * *

At the store Deadpool get the food and meet somebody in the way.

"Do you want some help?" asked Rainbow dash

"Sure!" said Deadpool

 **"If we want some help"** said the voice in his head

Deadpool growled.

On the way to Deadpool's Rainbow asked Deadpool some things.

"So Deadpool you and Pinkie.." rainbow dash started to say.

"Oh we are just starting a party to have fun" said Deadpool

When they got to the house Pinkie got everything ready for the party balloons,cake,andparty hats.

"Well let's get ready" Pinkie said "And the ponys are coming"

Then tons of ponys came in the house.

"Okay let's get this party started!" said Pinkie as she pressed a button on the radio.

* * *

 **[So what do you think cool? funny?]**


	3. Chapter 3: Deadish gala

**[Here's the 3rd chapter of the story the movie is coming soon hope you like it]**

* * *

The party was very rowdy and ended at 2:00. Deadpool woke up and saw Pinkie's pink he turned around he saw a alicorn writing down notes on a notepad.

"GAH!" yelled Deadpool as he fell off the bed. "What the heck are you doing here? Were you spying on us?"

"No!" said twilight waving her hooves

"Good. Because i kill spys" said Deadpool in a deep voice "Well since you are here let's have breakfest!"

Pinkie woke up as she smelled the jumped out of bed and ran to the smell.

"Yum!" said Pinkie holding a kinfe and fork.

"Are you sure that i should go away Deadpool is cool" said Pinkie

"He's a killer" said Twilight

"Maybe he is but maybe he only kills the bad people" Pinkie said

Then Deadpool came running with his sword at Pinkie and Twilight screaming.

"Gah!" Twilight said as she ducked.

But then Deadpool stopped and held out his sword at the plate with pancakes.

"Realy just to cut up pancakes" Twilight said as she picked up a knife and started to cut up the pancake but it didn't seem to cut up.

Then Deadpool took out his sword and aimed it at the plate and it cutted the pancake into two parts.

"I.. am going to leave now" said Twilight as she walked out the door and then she pulled out a tablet to see what they were saying with video feed.

"Deadpool" said Pinkie

"Yes" he said

"Will you be my date for the gala?" asked Pinkie

"YES!" said Deadpool

"Good then it is a date" Pinkie said as she walked out the door and saw Twilight whisleing like she saw nothing.

"I must stop this" said Twilight then her smile turned devilish "I know what will"

* * *

Deadpool was very happy that he was going to the gala with moment that Deadpool saw her he was in love with her.

 _"Hope she dumps you"_ said a voice in Deadpool's head

 **"Hope she does"** said another Voice

"Shut the heck up Voices!" yelled Deadpool

He had gotten a suit from a clothes store and was fitting in the suit was red and black tux because he liked waited outside for the door was opened he saw a pink dress with white stripes and candy corn on the sides.

"Wow you look nice" said Deadpool

"Thanks" said Pinkie

 _"Give her the roses"_ said a voice

"Oh right" Deadpool said as he gave her the flowers. "Here these are for you"

"Thanks" said Pinkie as she grabbed the flowers and put it in a vase.

"Hey this rose looks good in your hair" Deadpool said as he grabbed the rose and put it in the soft hair of Pinkie.

"Let's go" Pinkie said as they walked out the door.

* * *

"Wait you want me go inside a robot and attack Deadpool and Pinkie pie at the gala?" asked Spike

"Yup" said Twilight "But I will be controlling it from here and you will say these lines that I wrote"

"Okay I guess" said Spike

Then Twilight pressed a button and a light flashed and then a big metal figure stood up and it was like a dragon but it was bigger.

Twilight chuckled evilly.

Spike was scared and was thinking that this was a bad idea.

* * *

At the gala Pinkie and Deadpool was having a good time.

"Ooo let's dance deady weedy" said Pinkie as she was holding his hand pulling him to the dance music started and they started dancing.

"Wow you are a very good dancer" said Pinkie

"Well I guess I am I thought of this moment in my dreams" said Deadpool

 **[Sing to The way ariana grande]**

 _I love the way you make me feel_

 _I love it,I love it_

 _I love the way you make me feel_

 _I love it,I love it_

 _Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second,every hour_

 _Do my singing in the shower_

 _Pickin petals off a flower like_

 _Do she love me,do she love me not (love me not)_

 _I ain't a player,I just crush a lot (crush a lot)_

 _You give me that kind of something_

 _Want it all the time need it everyday_

 _On a scale one to ten i'm a hundred_

 _Never need enough,I can't stay away_

 _If you want I got it,I got it everyday_

 _You can get whatever you need from me_

 _Stay by your side,I'll never leave you_

 _And I ain't going nowhere 'cause your a keeper_

 _So don't you worry,baby,you got me_

 _I got a bad boy,I must admit it_

 _You got my heart,don't know how you did it_

 _And I don't care who sees it babe_

 _I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

 _I love the way (you make me feel)_

 _I love the way(I love it)_

 _Baby,I love the way (you make me feel)_

 _Ooh,i love the way (I love it) the way you love me_

 _Oh it's so crazy you get my heart jumping_

 _When you put your lips on mine_

 _And honey it ain't a question (question)_

 _Cause boy I know what you like_

 _So if you need it,i got it,i got it everyday_

 _Be your lover,your friend,you'll find it all in me_

 _Stay by your side,i'll never leave you_

 _And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

 _So don't worry,baby,you got me_

 _I got a bad boy,i must admit it_

 _You got my heart,don't know how you did it_

 _And I don't care who sees it babe_

 _I don't wanna hide the way i feel when you're next to me_

 _I love the way (you make me feel)_

 _I love the way (i love it)_

 _Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_

 _Ooh, I love the way (I love it) the way I love you_

 _Un, I make you feel so fine, I make you feel so fine_

 _I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind_

 _You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time_

 _Said your bed be feeling lonely, so you're sleeping in mine_

 _You come and watch a movie with me,_

 _American Beauty or Bruce Almighty that's groovy_

 _Just come and move closer to me, I got some feelings for you'_

 _I'm not gonna get bored of you of, but baby you're an adventure_

 _So please let me explore you_

 _So don't worry, baby you got me_

 _I got a bad boy I must admit it_

 _You got my heart don't know how you did it_

 _And I don't care who sees it babe_

 _I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

 _I love the way (you make me feel)_

 _I love the way (I love it)_

 _Baby I love the way (you make me feel)_

 _I love the way (I love it)_

 _I love the way (you make me feel)_

 _I love the way (I love it)_

 _Baby I love the way (you make me feel)_

 _I love the way (I love it)_

 _The way I love you_

 _The way I love you, you, you, yeah_

 _I love the way you make me feel_

 _I love it, I love it_

 _I love the way you make me feel_

 _I love it_

 _The way I love you_

The song ended and Deadpool pulled Pinkie closer to him and rolled up his red mask and kissed her.

"Oh no!" said Twilight as she was looking outside of the window "Spike, turn on the dragon bot."

"Ok" said Spike as he pressed a button and a crash came out loud Pinkie and Deadpool stopped kissing to see what was the noise.

Tons of ponys saw a big dragon robot it looked like it was made out of iron and over 50ft tall.

"Don't worry maybe the robot came to kill someone" whispered Deadpool

Then the robot shot a laser at Deadpool's feet.

"Or maybe it came to kill you" said Pinkie

Pinkie and Deadpool ran over a table and hid under it. But the robot followed and blasted everything in it's path.

"I should shoot it" said Deadpool taking out his guns and shot it at the head. But the robot shot a laser at Deadpool causeing him to fly across the room.

"Deadpool!" shouted Pinkie then she looked back at the robot and yelled "HOW DARE YOU!" and she got one of Deadpool's sticky bombs and sticked it on the robot's leg and it exploded. The robot fell to the ground and turned off.

"Don't mess with my coltfriend!" yelled Pinkie

"Umm i am a boy." Deadpool said

"now let's see who this robot realy is" Pinkie said

Pinkie twisted the robot's head and popped it off. When a shadowy figure came up. The guy was a purple scaled dragon with green spikes.

"SPIKE!?" the mane 6 said in usion.

"That's it your going to prison for a long time!" said a guard as he took Spike's hands and put cuffs on them and walked away.

"Man Spike is in jail? That's weird" said Twilight who just came in.

* * *

Pinkie and Deadpool went home after the gala.

"Tonight was cool thanks Deadpool" said Pinkie then she went into sugarcube corner.

" _well tonight sucked_ " said a voice

" **Yup!** " said another voice

"SHUT UP VOICES!" yelled Deadpool

* * *

 **Love is fine isn't it? and plese review**


	4. Chapter 4: Pinkie's party

**After the last story hope you like this one**

* * *

Pinkie was sleeping softly and quiet. *HONK!* boomed a loud noise. Pinkie woke up out of her bed when she heard the noise.

"What the crap was that?' asked Pinkie

"Well that was an air horn" answered Deadpool "Happy birthday"

"Thanks Deadpool you remembered" said Pinkie hugging him and Deadpool hugged back.

"Come on, I have some fun things planned" said Deadpool

"Ok" Pinkie said as she went out of the bed and followed deadpool.

"So, Pinkie do you like being my friend" asked Deadpool

"Yes, I like being your friend Deady" said Pinkie

"Deady?"

"Yeah, I kind of like it"

"You do"

"Yeah, oh we are here"

Pinkie and Deadpool stopped at sweet apple achers.

"Ok deady what are we doing here?" asked Pinkie

"Well we can find a clue to get to your party" said Deadpool

"Ok" Pinkie said

Pinkie and Deadpool looked around the farm and Pinkie found a paper with a riddle.

'The next clue that you seek, is in the place you sleep' Pinkie read the card.

"In the place that I sleep" Pinkie thinked "My house!"

"Oh no I left Pinkie's present at home" said Deadpool "Hey Pinkie I need to get something"

"Ok"

"I will be right back"

Deadpool left a the farm and went to his house. Then he opened the door and heard a noise.

"SURPRISE!"

Deadpool looked up and saw tons of ponies in his house.

"Ignore him it is just Deadpool" said Twilight

"Yeah guys it is only me" said Deadpool

Deadpool went to Rainbow dash.

"Why didn't you tell me that the party is going to be in my house?" asked Deadpool

"Cause you will tell her" said Rainbow dash

Then Pinkie walked in.

"Hey deady you dropped your gun" said Pinkie

"Umm surprise?" said Discord

"Surprise!"

Twilight was mad.

"We wasted the good surprise on you" said Twilight

"All right" said Deadpool

Twilight went into a room and slammed the door.

"Well she's mad" said Deadpool

Pinkie was talking to Fluttershy at a table.

"So, you and Deadpool kissed?" asked Fluttershy

"Yeah" said Pinkie "It was nice"

"It was?"

"Yeah. You know I think he is having a crush on me"

"Well I am happy for you pinkie"

Meanwhile Deadpool and Discord were playing golf.

"So when you kissed Pinkie at the gala you liked it?" Asked Discord

"Yeah she tastes of like candy" said Deadpool

"Well you two will be happy with eachother"

Pinkie and Deadpool talked the eachother in the bathroom.

"You know Deadpool your kinda cute" said Pinkie

"But I am not cute under this mask is a not very often cute face" said Deadpool as he took of his mask and shows a scared face.

Pinkie did not seem scared of Deadpool's face.

"Deapool you are beautiful in your own way"

,"Really? Thanks"

Deadpool put back on his mask and holded Pinkie's hoof to the balcony of the house. As they were about to kiss ampurple beam shot Pinkie off the balcony. She landed with a crash.

Deadpool ran down along with Fluttershy and Rainbow dash.

"On my god! Someone call an ambulance!" Shouted Deadpool

An ambulance came and picked up Pinkie's body and went off.

* * *

Deadpool and the rest of the mane 6 went to the hospital to see Pinkie. One of the doctors came out.

"Is she going to be OK?" Asked Deadpool

"Well she is now in a coma for falling and hitting her head and she loss blood. We were able to stop the bleeding but we need one of you ponies to transfer your blood into Pinkie" said the doctor

"Well I would do anything for Pinkie let's do this"

* * *

 **wow that is just cute find out what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5: The coma

**new chapter of my love story**

* * *

Deadpool and the ponies came out after the transplant.

"Well that hurt" said Rainbow dash

"But Pinkie will be alive. That is what matters." Said Deadpool

"Your right we have to wait for the best." Said Rainbow dash

The 5 ponies and man walked out of the ponyville hospital.

* * *

 **Pinkie's dream and POV**

I stood over nothing and the place around me was nothing but wasn't falling. "Am I dead?" I asked myself but was wasn't in heaven or the other place. It looks like space. I a shadowy figure when it walked to me it was a pony in a black robe holding a blade stick.

"I am death." Said the Shadowy figure

"Well my name is Pinkie death and.. Wait! Your the ghost pony who kills them when they get killed." I got to my knees please give me another chance I have to much to live for." I begined to cry.

"I am not here to kill you Pinkie." Said death "You are in limbo a dimensional place. You are facing a near death experience in your mind. Your of friends and the Deadpool guy you call a boy friend put some blood in you and his healing factor is helping."

"Wait.. How do you know about Deadpool?" I asked the black robed pony

"I met him in his near death experiences but I can't kill him and he is way past his death date." Said death

The world around us started to fade into a light.

"What is happening?" I asked death

"You are starting to wake up. Well see you in a death experience." Said death as he waved his hoof at me.

 **Ponyville hospital**

Pinkie woke up in a flash she was in a hospital bed in blue robes.

"Cool."

* * *

Deadpool was crying on his couch about Pinkie.

" _Come on Wilson stop crying."_ said a voice

"NO! I love her and I will not give her up." said Deadpool

" **Well we like Pinkie too and we will not let her die."** said another voice

Deadpool sniffed, "Thanks guys"

"How are you talking to Deady?" asked Pinkie who came in the room.

"PINKIE!" yelled Deadpool as he jumped to her and gave her a big hug. "I saw you die."

"Nope. But I did had a near death thing and I met Death. He told me I had a healing factor just like you."

"Cool you will live forever and never get hurt."

Unknown to them Twilight was watching and came up with a plan but it will take 5 months.

* * *

 **Kinda short but I finsh it. If you had read my pony adventures story the next chapter is coming soon**


	6. Chapter 6: proposal

**Well this is a new chapter in my love story and i hope you like it please read and reveiw.**

* * *

It has been 5 months ever since Deadpool dated Pinkie pie. In these 5 months Deadpool had met Pinkie's parents,kissed her 100 times,and now he is going to ask Pinkie to marry him. Deadpool was in a shop looking for a ring to propose to Pinkie.

"Wonder what ring Pinkie would like? Hmm.. I know the yellow and blue one it matches the color of her cutie mark." said Deadpool as he walked out of the store with the ring.

"Hey Discord," said Deadpool

"Hey Deadpool," said Discord

"So what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing but I am going to ask Pinkie to marry me."

"Well good luck dude."

"It's just that me and Pinkie has been spending so much time together and I want her closer to me."

"Well now that you have told me about that I am pretty alonely maybe I should date to."

Discord teleported somewhere else in a flash.

"Ok, time to take Pinkie to a romantic site to ask her."

* * *

"I must find a way to stop Deadpool from marring Pinkie somehow. I know I will use a mind control spell to make Pinkie say no to Deadpool's proposel." Siad Twilight with an evil laugh and she went looking for the spell. But shed didn't know that Fluttershy was watching the whole thing.

"Oh no, I need to warn Deadpool and Pinkie." said Fluttershy

* * *

"Well Deadpool, this place that you have token me to is fun but I wonder why it is called alien mountain." said Pinkie

"Because it has tons of aliens around it and that is why we are wearing tin foil hats." said Deadpool

Twilight was hiding in a bush getting ready to start the spell. But as she uses the spell she sees that it is that it is not working.

"Man, Why isn't this spell working?" said Twilight

Fluttershy went to alien mountain to warn the couple.

"Guys, Twilight is using a spell to control Pinkie." said Fluttershy "She could be anywhere."

"Thanks for waring us." said Deadpool "Also, Pinkie will you marry me?"

"YES!" yelled Pinkie "I always loved you Deadpool and I always hoped that you can marry me."

"Thank you"

Pinkie and Deadpool kissed for a long time.

"But let's do something about Twilight." said Deadpool

* * *

 **Oh no Twilight is in trouble and I bevile that the new chapter is coming soon**


	7. Chapter 7: Confession

**New chapter of my new fun love story. Sorry this takes to long to upload i just have a ton of testing to do. Enjoy.**

* * *

Pinkie and Deadpool were mad why would Twilight do this to them? But they were about to find out as they were walking to the castle.

"TWILIGHT OPEN UP EXPLAIN SOMTHING TO US!" yelled Pinkie as Deadpool knocked on the door hard.

The door opened and the couple came in and saw Twilight who was waiting for the them the whole time.

Twilight why were you trying to break us up?" asked Deadpool

"I WILL NOT ANWSER!" Twilight yelled as she shot magic beams at the couple. But they lived thanks to their healing factor.

Deadpool used his swords to block the magic and Pinkie shot a pie at her and Deadpool used a lasso to wrap her up.

"Tell us why were you trying to break us up?" asked Pinkie

Twilight sighed. "Ok t is true i was trying to break you up. I saw Deadpool asked you out and i heard he was dangerous and killed people. I wanted to keep you safe so i build a robot and put Spike in it to attack you guys at the gala, i shot a magic beam at Pinkie to make her fall of the leadge at her birthday, and tried to conrtol her mind to make her say no to Deadpool's proposal."

"Twilight i feel safe around Deadpool he loves me and you can be his friend and not try to kill me." said Pinkie

"I'm sorry guys." said Twilight

Deadpool unwrapped her and they went to tell everyone the news.

* * *

Everyone was surprised that Twilight was the one who caused them problems in the last 5 months but everyone was happy that Deadpool and Pinkie were about to be married.

"I am proud of you two." said Rainbow dash "But I have a question you have the money for the wedding but where will you have it?"

"I know a place." said Deadpool as he pulled up his I phone and typed in a number.

* * *

Wolverine felt a ring in his phone he pulled it out and answered the call.

"Hello?" said Wolverine

"Het logy i'mma gonna use your x-manshon for my wedding thank you." said Deadpool on the other line.

"Wait you are getting married?" asked Wolverine "Is it the end of the world?"

"No, and can I use your house for my wedding?"

"B-but you can be married."

"What law says I can't."

"Fine I will tell the others."

Wolverine hung up the phone and went to tell the other x-men.

"Guys I have news Deadpool is getting married and his wedding is held here in our mansion." sais Wolverine

"What!" said the x-men

"It's not the end of the world is it?" said one x-men

"No, He's getting married I will no tell the professer." said Wolverine as he left.

"Professer I have something to tell you." said Wolverine walking in.

"Deadpool is getting married I read your mind. We need to get ready." said Professser

"But are you sure?" asked Wolverine

"Yes"

"Better tell him."


	8. Chapter 8:Wedding (the end)

**New chapter and the last. thanks for all of the reviews that you guys have given me I will start the series when this story and the sequl is done. Enjoy.**

* * *

After Wolverine called Deadpool to tell him that he can use the x-manson for his wedding Deadpool hung up on his phone and Wolverine heard a knock at the door. When Wolverine had opened it it was Deadpool and his wife with suitcases.

"Deadpool where did you come from?" asked Wolverine

"From Equestria." said Deadpool as he went in.

"Nice to meet you Pinkie. Your the bride?" said Wolverine

"Yes, nice to meet you to." said Pinkie

"Look Deadpool. I never thaught that you would be the first to be married." said Wolverine

"Well thank you for the support, but we will need to start setting up and have this wedding on sunday." said Deadpool

* * *

After one whole week the wedding was about to start. Pinkie's friends and Family was their. Deadpool on the other hand had his friends and gguys to help him get his guns and stuff.

"Ladies,Gentlemen,ponies,and Deadpool's friends we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Deadpool and Pinkie pie. These love birds have been together for a long time and they are about to be married." said The preacher "Deadpool do you take Pinkie to be your be your wife?"

"I do." said Deadpool

"Pinkie do you take Deadpool to be your husband?" asked the preacher

"I do." said Pinkie

"I now pronuce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." said The preacher

Pinkie and Deadpool kissed everyone clapped as everyone cheered.

Pinkie and Deadpool went to their car as the driver drove Deadpool said "Do you want to start a family?"

"I would love to." said Pinkie

Deadpool and Pinkie kissed and they lived happply ever after the end.

* * *

 **The end of my story the sequl is coming soon but you can still read my Pony adventures book.**

 **See you guys soon.**

 **-Smithss.11**


End file.
